


Molly Hooper’s Rocky Road

by mimssio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Divorced Lestrade, F/M, Female Jewish Character, Ice Cream, Jewish Character, Non-canonical Judaism, Paternal Lestrade, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/pseuds/mimssio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purimgifts 3rd day fic. After Reichenbach, Molly left her job at the morgue and opened an ice cream shop. Because why on earth not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Hooper’s Rocky Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDonnaErrante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/gifts).



After all that fuss, Molly expected the secret about her part in Sherlock’s faked death to be harder to keep.

Though she did have to be careful with her tone and facial expressions around people who expected her to be devastated, and she wasn’t going to touch what this was doing to John with a ten-foot pole, she hadn’t been required to give the Yard a statement. She hadn’t really witnessed the suicide, and no one expected her to have a role in it.

Molly was glad of this partly because of the whole “bearing false witness” and “not making oaths you can’t keep” thing that meant she couldn’t actually swear to tell the truth, just affirm it, and partly because she really hadn’t been looking forward to lying to Lestrade. She hadn’t actually seen him since the Christmas party at 221 Baker Street, let alone since the investigation into every case Sherlock had ever touched really got going.

But the end result of this was that when Lestrade and his daughters walked into her newly-minted certified-kosher ice cream business, she hadn’t actually told him that she’d gotten out of the autopsy business.

The expression on Lestrade’s face as Molly greeted him and asked him what she could get him today was something Molly wanted as an oil painting to hang up in her living room. It was legitimately priceless.

“What’re you- how’d you- look, since when do you run an ice cream shop?” was what Lestrade eventually managed to stammer out.

Molly gave him a considering look, then replied, “Detective Inspector, do you really want me to explain about my old job and why I left it in present company?” She shot a glance down to the frankly quite adorable little girls standing beside their father.

“Fair enough,” Lestrade concedes, “but why kosher?” And really, his face is just too much sometimes.

“Well, I know Hooper isn’t the most Jewish last name, but it came from my mum’s side anyway,” explains Molly, then continues, “and why would you care if it’s kosher with a last name like Lestrade?”

“There are such things as French Jews, you know,” Lestrade replies, looking a bit affronted. Ina bit more confidential tone, “Besides, their mother is a nice Jewish girl, or was when I married her. Helping the girls keep in touch with their heritage helps make sure I stay in touch with my daughters.”  
Molly nods understandingly, then laughs a little as the girls decide their father has been chatting with the ice cream lady long enough and they want to actually eat some ice cream, thanks. There is an awkward but brief exchange at the register, before Lestrade and his children leave the shop together. But something in Lestrade’s look told Molly he’d return sooner than later. Molly was surprisingly okay with that. Secrets and lies aside, it’d be nice to talk to Lestrade more often.

Besides, he was single now. Molly had plans.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very fun to think up and fun to write. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
